


Trapped At The Bottom Of The Pile

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: ““In order to show our full appreciation, we’re going to stay with you all night.” Julian was pushing it now.Kitty just gasped. “Like a sleepover?”“Exactly like a sleep over!””The Captain may have nodded off… and Robin may have decided to sleep next to him… then it just kind of escalated.





	Trapped At The Bottom Of The Pile

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I made them all sleep in a big pile

The sun was setting on a tired Button House. After the whole fiasco with the potential buyer, everyone in the building was exhausted from the last days events. Well, it was the most excitement that had happened in quite a while.

The Captain yawned in his armchair, the other ghosts were milling around but both Mike and Alison had gone off to bed. They were both still rather angry at them- well rather, angry at him. But still, if the house didn’t go to that awful lady it really was worth it.

Alison had lit the log-burner for the evening and it was now slowly dying. It would go out soon and cease to exist. Imagine that.

The Captain couldn’t feel anything from the fire, but that didn’t stop him from pretending he did.

He stood up from his armchair and walked closer to the fire. How it would be to feel the heat from it again.

The Captain sighed and sat down on the floor as close to it as he could get, ignoring the creaking of his knees in protest. He sat cross-legged and stared deep into the flames.

The flickering was hypnotic and the crackling was so very calming. The Captain started to feel his eyes grow heavy and the flames danced before him. He wished so very much that he could feel the warmth coming from them. So very, very much…

He could.

The Captain’s eyes shot open. The fire was much lower now, basically embers at this point. Had he fallen asleep?

And he could feel their warmth, he could absolutely feel the heat from the fire, no, not from the fire-

He suddenly became aware that there was someone leaning into him; grabbing hold of his arm; smelling of rotten meat.

“Robin.” The Captain huffed, turning his head to see the caveman pressed against him, hugging his arm and resting his head against his shoulder. “Robin, get off me.”

“Sleeping.” Robin grunted, tightening his grip on the Captain’s arm.

“Yes, I was sleeping and you woke me up. Now let go of me so I can retire properly.”

“Sleeping.” Robin just repeated.

“I am not going to sleep here.” The Captain said, trying to wiggle his way free from Robin.

“Sleeping!” Robin said again, more forcefully than before.

The Captain stopped wiggling and frowned. “Robin, YOU’RE not sleeping, you’re responding to me.”

“Sleeping!” Robin just insisted.

The Captain grumbled and turned back to look at the embers. Perhaps if he left it for a bit Robin would actually drop off to sleep and he could free his arm.

“Aww, look at that, that’s adorable.”

Oh. Great.

Julian.

“What do you want?” The Captain asked as Julian came saunting up to him.

“Oh nothing much, just wanted to admire what’s going on.” Julian grinned and the Captain shook his head and turned to look back at the embers.

“Julian, quiet. Me sleeping.” Robin muttered.

“Of course, Robin.” Julian said in a low voice. He pottered around to the Captain’s other side and sat down.

“What are you doing?” The Captain hissed.

“Just doing the same as Robin, showing my appreciation to you for saving the house.” Julian whispered.

“Well, can you do that by switching places with me.” The Captain whispered back. “He is your best friend after all.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” And at that Julian grabbed hold of the Captain’s other arm.

“Julian!” The Captain squawked. “I demand you let go of me this instant.”

“Don’t talk loud.” Came Robin rumbling from his other side.

“Robin, you’re not asleep. Julian, let go of me!”

Julian did not, in fact, let go of him. If anything, he held on tighter.

Julian shuffled to rest his full weight on the Captain and shut his eyes. He was completely ignoring the Captain’s- well- not spluttering- despite what it sounded like.

The Captain sighed and slumped his shoulders. Perhaps if he just let’s them both go to sleep he could free himself and-

“What are you doing?”

Oh. Kitty.

“The Captain saved the house didn’t he.” Julian said and- bastard. The Captain couldn’t see his face but he knew Julian had a massive grin on it. “We’re simply showing him our appreciation.

“Oooh I want to too!”

“No, Catherine, there’s no need-” but that didn’t stop Kitty from throwing her arms around the Captain and hugging him.

“Yes, thank you, Catherine, you can let go now.” The Captain muttered, patting her hand with the limited motion Robin’s grip was giving him.

“In order to show our full appreciation, we’re going to stay with you all night.” Julian was pushing it now.

Kitty just gasped. “Like a sleepover?”

“Exactly like a sleep over!”

“No, not like a sleepover,” the Captain cried. “Because I am not spending the night sat on the floor with you.”

“Lie down, then?” Robin mumbled.

“Yes, of course, we’ll need to lie down.” Kitty said. “Oh please, Captain, can we have a sleepover?”

The Captain glanced over his shoulder (and over Julian’s head) to see her with Kitty with her hands clasped together and a giant beam on her face.

“Fine.” The Captain sighed.

Kitty clapped and the Captain turned back to look at the embers. He was just about to tell them all to go to a bedroom when he heard Kitty shuffling and suddenly Robin shoved him to lie down.

“Robin!” The Captain shouted as Robin threw himself into the Captain’s chest.

“Yeah, Robin, little warning next time?” Julian muttered, looking a little dazed at the sudden disappearance of the Captain. He laid down next to them, patting Robin’s head as he did so.

Kitty appeared at the Captain’s over side and settled down, pressing her head into Robin’s shoulder as she grabbed hold of the Captain’s arm.

The Captain sighed and closed his eyes, there really wasn’t much else he could do now.

The others weren’t talking much and the Captain may have nodded off for a while because once he opened his eyes again Pat was there.

He was lying across the Captain’s stomach, his head resting on Kitty. Kitty herself had buried her head into the Captain’s neck, curled up as much as she could around him. Robin had rolled off him and was lying across Julian who had fortunately let go of the Captain in favour of hugging Robin. That is to say, fortunately Julian had let go of his arm, but unfortunately Robin was now lying on top of it.

“Pat?” The Captain asked in a hushed tone.

“Mmm?” Pat shifted and blinked awake. “Yes, Captain?”

“What are you doing?” The Captain asked.

“I don’t know, everyone else was doing it.” Pat said. “I wanted to join in.”

The Captain nodded and rested his head back. There wasn’t much he could say against that.

“Are you okay with me being here?” Pat asked.

“Sure, sure.” The Captain muttered. He wiggled and pulled his arm out from under Robin. He patted Kitty’s hand again and closed his eyes again. He would have nodded off again if it wasn’t for Robin talking.

“Yeah, you can sleep.” Robin was saying.

The Captain half-opened his eyes again to see Robin propped up on top of Julian. His eyes drifted from Robin to who he was talking with. Thomas was stood there, glancing around the pile.

“I can’t- I- it’s- it’s always been- it’s-” Thomas stuttered.

“S’not romantic- s’all right, come sleep with us.” Robin said.

The Captain quickly shut his eyes again before Thomas saw he was listening to their conversation. Apparently Thomas’ romantic orientation was still an issue for him. Robin loved their shared identity however.

He heard Thomas splutter some more before Robin finally managed to coax him into the pile. There was some shuffling, mainly for Robin (was he dragging Thomas down?) and suddenly there was a Thomas-shaped person jammed into between the Captain and Julian. The Captain guesses it was Thomas. There was a weight over his legs. The Captain guesses that was Thomas too.

The room went silent again and everyone settled back down. Well, except for Pat who was quietly mumbling in his sleep and Robin who seemed to be purring?

The Captain opened his eyes again. Kitty still had an iron grip on his arm, Pat had curled up the best he could, now mainly lying across Kitty rather than the Captain. Thomas was slotted into between himself and Julian (he was right, that Thomas-shapes person was Thomas), clutching hold of Robin. Robin himself was still lying on top of Julian (who still hadn’t stopped hugging him) and from what the Captain could see had a very smug look on his face and oh- when did Mary get here? She was curled at the top of the pile around their heads, already sound asleep.

The Captain was still pinned down by Kitty, Pat and Thomas. I mean, he still had one arm free, he might be able to claw his way out of it.

Just as he was planning his escape another person spoke.

“What on earth are you all doing?”

The Captain looked up to see Fanny stood above them,  a grim frown lining her face.

“I can’t get out.” The Captain said, before jabbing a finger at Robin. “He started it.”

“Sleeping.” Robin said in a hush.

“Robin, you’re not sleeping, you can answer us.” The Captain hissed.

“Am.” Robin said.

“Well, I’m not. I’ve had enough, I’m going to head to my actual bed.” The Captain said. He stretched out his arm but before he could do anything with it Robin practically launched himself at the Captain, waking both Julian and Thomas up as he tore himself from their hold. He grabbed the Captain’s spare arm (again) and buried his head into his chest, right next to Pat’s.

“Staying.” Robin muttered.

“Whas goin on? Julian muttered.

“Sleep.” Robin said.

Julian yawned, turned (the best he could with Robin’s legs across his stomach) and decided to hug Thomas now that he didn’t have Robin. Much to Thomas’ displeasure.

“I ask again.” Fanny said. “What are you all doing?”

“Listen, I never asked for this-” The Captain started to say but Robin spoke again.

“Join us.”

“I am not joining you!” Fanny shouted.

“Hmm?” Mary hummed as she jolted awake by Fanny’s shouting.

The Captain sighed as Robin started to talk again.

“Whatever is going on,” Fanny continued on, ignoring Robin. “I will have no part in it.”

Both Mary and Robin booed and Mary (much to the Captain’s continuing displeasure) pushed her head into shoulder, pinning him down ever more.

“Oh well, we all know where you stand, leaving me here.” The Captain called after Fanny as she resolutely marched out the room.

The ghosts settled back down (neither Pat nor Kitty had been woken up during all that) and the Captain sighed again. The fire had completely died now.

 

* * *

 

The Captain’s eyes fluttered open, sunlight was streaming through the open curtains. He still had heavy weights resting on him… nor could he actually move.

Kitty was still clutching his arm, her legs resting on top of his.

Pat had half-fallen onto Kitty but was still resting on the Captain’s chest along with Robin and Mary who had wiggled her way further on top of him.

Thomas was holding onto the Captain’s other arm, nearly lying across Julian as the politician had gotten closer to the Captain during the night, enough to press into his side.

The Captain lifted his head and to his surprise he found Fanny, not quite in the pile. She was sitting on the sofa, asleep leaning against the arm. At least she was here, that was something he supposed.

The Captain’s eyes drifted across the room and stopped.

Alison.

She stood in the doorway, hand over her mouth, shaking with laughter.

“Alison!” The Captain barked.

“Oh!” Alison stopped laughing. But only barely. “Oh, sorry, it’s just all look so cute.”

“I do not look cute!” The Captain stressed.

“You are a bit.” Came Pat’s voice. He lifted his head from the Captain’s chest and smiled. “No, you are very cute.”

The Captain spluttered.

“Who’s cute?”

Kitty was awake now.

“The Captain.” Pat said.

“Oh, yes, Pat’s right, Captain.” Kitty said.

“Aww, yes, Captain, you’re adorable.” Mary added as she shuffled awake.

Julian hummed as he tried to sit up but found he couldn’t. He looked down to see Thomas on him. “Who’s cute?” He asked as he shoved Thomas off him.

“The Captain’s cute.” Kitty said quickly.

Julian squinted towards the Captain and suddenly grinned. “He is cute.”

“The Captain? Cute?” Thomas grunted. He rubbed his arm from Julian’s push and Kitty gasped.

“Don’t be like that, Thomas, the Captain is very cute.”

“I am not-” the Captain started but Robin cut him off.

“Captain cute.” He pushed himself off the Captain and picked himself up. “Captain very cute.”

“I suppose he is.” Fanny said from the sofa.

“Everyone’s agreed Captain.” Alison said. “You’re remarkably cute. In fact you all are, I wish I could have taken a photo of you all just then. Peak cuteness.”

The Captain huffed and finally stood up.

Ah.

His back is not going to thank him today.

**Author's Note:**

> Cap is cute! Cap is cute! Cap is cute! Cap is-


End file.
